1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) field, more particularly, to an LCD module and a liquid crystal panel thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An LCD module has been broadly applied on account of advantages like lightness, slimness and low power consumption. With continuous producing development of an LCD module, there has been a trend toward an LCD module with non-frame because of its simple fashion appearance. The LCD module with non-frame means that there is none of frame over a liquid crystal glass substrate.
An LCD module with non-frame in the prior art, however, usually means three sides, not four, of the LCD module with non-frame based on the Gate On Array (GOA) technique that gate drivers directly are mounted on the glass substrate in array to get rid of traditional external gate driver IC so that it does not need an additional flexible circuit board (FPC) to guide lines, i.e. without using chip-on-film (COF). Therefore, it is unnecessary to arrange the FPC on the three sides of non-frame. Despite all that, it is still incapable of accomplishing an LCD with non-frame on four sides because it is necessary that the FPC set up on one side of the liquid crystal glass substrate connects with a printed circuit board (PCB) to input data source and driving current. As a result, it must have a frame over one side of the liquid crystal substrate to prevent the FPC on the side from damage so that it is incapable of achieving non-frame on four sides.